


For a Time

by saffrondawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: When it came down to it, she was lonely. Scott had gone his own way and Los Hermanos Geckos were off doing their own thing. Kate holed up in Mexico City for a time. A big city allowed enough cover for her to work through what Amaru had done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and my grammar is probably shit.
> 
> My goal was to create a story that explained what happened within the last few minutes of the Season 3 finale. Hopefully, I did some of it justice.

When it came down to it, she was lonely. Scott had gone his own way and Los Hermanos Geckos were off doing their own thing. Kate holed up in Mexico City for a time. A big city allowed enough cover for her to work through what Amaru had done.

And for a time it worked. She found herself adding one thing to her regiment every day. She walked along the streets, practiced her Spanish, and thought of those she had killed. Amaru might have done it, but it was her body. She visited the cathedrals and churches looking for the God she believed in before she found herself in Mexico.

But there were bad days.

She would walk the familiar streets and see a trait of someone she had killed. Same posture. Similar nose on a quick glance. There was even the two men she had mistaken for the Geckos.

She had anticipation who was happening and knew PTSD was involved. She couldn't go that long and endure what she did without some emotional damage. The dreams got worse with appearances from her mother and father. A few times Scott came in and she saw what she had done to him and the others.

She had read somewhere that trauma didn't leave by being alone. Something about “no one can love you unless you love yourself” bullshit. She could definitely see herself not improving. So she looked online.

She saw Scott had gotten his old band restarted. She packed up her few belongings, somehow crossed the border, and found him at a club in El Paso. After the performance, she stayed near his tour bus and waited. When he came near, he jumped and she wasn't surprised. The last time they were in a situation like this Amaru was in control.

“Hey, Scott,” she said, putting an easy-going face. “I thought I would catch your show since I didn't last time.”

“Kate,” he whispered, taking a hesitant step towards her.

“Yeah, it's me,” He quickly jumped on her with a hug. “It's good to see you, too.”

He stepped away slightly, “I thought you were in Mexico.”

“I came over yesterday.” There was a small ruckus behind Scott.

“Fuller, you can pack up your own gear,” a tall man in short sleeves holding a bass by its neck said.

“Yeah, I'll be there,” Scott yelled before turning to Kate. “My band. You wanna meet them?”

“You're not worried they'll be a bad influence,” she joked.

He scoffed, “I've seen you in a fight. You'll be fine.”

And she was when meeting the band. When she stayed on their bus and became their unofficial merch girl. When she learned to sleep during the day when they did. When she would walk around neighborhoods when Scott said they were going to feed and she shouldn't be around when they do. She wasn't sure if it was because of the hungry band or the fact she wasn't comfortable about his culebra status. She had to tell him that she didn't mind he was a culebra, not after everything they had gone through.

So she would find a 24-hour diner, drank coffee, an read the local newspaper.

And that's when she found it.

There had been a string of bank robberies across the border towns. There wasn't a lot of leads and the Rangers didn't make any headway. She had laughed for ten minutes when she read it.

The Gecko brothers. It had to be. No descriptions were given, but the robberies were their M.O.

She started to take notes on the robberies and documenting what they were doing. They couldn't be after Carlos or Kisa. Maybe they were after their own thing.

“You can go,” Scott told her as they sat on the bus heading toward a new town. “You don't have to stay. You can go look for Seth and Richie.”

“What? I like being here with you,” she said as she stacked the newspaper clippings and putting them in her backpack.

“No, you don't Kate. No, I know you don't. I like my life, here with the band. I know it's not for you. We've grown apart since the Twister. I don't want you thinking that you need to stay here because we need to catch up. I'm fine, you're fine, Kate.”

She didn't realize tears were coming down her face until she felt congested. “It's not that I don't want to be here. It's just --”

“You're no longer Kate Fuller and I'm no longer Scott Fuller. Mom wouldn't recognize us if she saw us now.”

“That's not too bad, is it?”

Scott laughed, “It's great, I think I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Especially after everything.” _AAfter Amaru_ is what he wanted to say.

“It's been six months since everything ended. I still have dreams about her.”

“Which is normal, Kate.”

“Scott, I don't want to leave you.”

“You can. And we'll catch up. I gotta annoy Richie somehow.”

“You don't know I'll go after them.”

“Please, you're going to go. Why else would you be stalking them?”

They went back and forth for hours, their conversation mixed between talks of Kate leaving and learning more about their time away from each other.

“Where do you think they're headed next?” Scott asked as he tuned his guitar.

She named a town right on the Texas border.

“That's close to our next gig. We can drop you off there.”

By the time they reached the town, Kate kept watch outside the windows. She knew Seth's vehicle tastes and Richie's types of targets. They got halfway through town before she spotted a '67 Mustang in a motel parking lot. A little small, but fit the muscle car status. She glanced at Scott and nodded. He nodded back, knowing she would be leaving soon. They parked the bus at the venue and Kate helped unload. It was taking longer than usual with the minimal shade, but Kate was making it take longer as well.

When all the equipment was in the venue, she and Scott waited outside. Kate's backpack was already on and she had called earlier about the motel they passed and which room the brothers were in.

“This is it,” she said.

“Until the next time,” Scott hugged her tight. “Make sure you catch a show whenever we're in town.”

She hugged him once more and set out before she could stop herself. She walked along the main road, ignoring the cat calls, and praying that Seth and Richie were still there. She didn't want to sit outside their door, gathering attention.

She reached the motel parking lot and walked up to the door. She was ready to knock on the door, but the door opened and there stood Richie.

He opened his mouth as if to talk but nothing came out. “Dammit, Richie,” a voice from inside said. Kate didn't realize she was holding her breath. “You're letting the Texas-sized mosquitos inside. Jesus, what the fuck--”

Seth reached the door and Kate could see the resemblance between the brothers. They shared dumbfounded faces.

“Richie. Seth,” Kate said, hoping to make everything better.

“How'd you find us?” Richie spoke first and the more logical of the pair.

“Seth and I were partners in Mexico. I can figure out where you both were going.” She pushed inside and scanned the room. Their things were already packed away meaning they were ready to hit the bank.

“How did you get here?” Seth asked as Richie closed the door.

“Scott's band is playing in town. He dropped me off. Oh, we're supposed to go to a show if we're ever in the same town.”

“Wait, we?”

“Yes, Richie,” Kate matched his tone. “He likes you guys. Plus, he wants to see me when we can swing it.”

“So you're here to stay?”

She looked at Seth knowing he only asked for some sense of self-preservation. “Yeah. I'm not too bad of a thief.”

Richie cleared his throat, “Good. You can't help with this job 'cause it's too late, but definitely the next one.”

“Richard.”

“She's gonna do this no matter what you say.”

Seth sighed, “Fine. Guess you're a Gecko now.”


End file.
